


You Make Me Happy

by JustReadItPlease



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Just wanted to write some fluff, soft rosalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadItPlease/pseuds/JustReadItPlease
Summary: “I think it’s sweet. She’s been alone for centuries. Let her be happy.” The statement was followed by a dreamy sigh.OrRosalie is extremely soft for Bella.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 519





	You Make Me Happy

The stench of subpar food was already overwhelming Rosalie as she walked into the cafeteria. It was as loud as ever as she made her way over to her family’s designated table. Bella wasn’t at school today and wouldn’t be around for lunch. Charlie had decided to take her on a bonding expedition to Port Angeles. It made Rosalie all the more grumpy that her mate wasn’t nearby. Whenever they were apart she tried not to dwell on it too much but it was difficult. She loved Bella, a lot, more than anything. The year and a half they’d spent together felt like minutes to Rosalie. It would be easy to spend a million more with the human girl. The only issue was her current mortality.

“You know there’s a solution to that problem,” Edward stated as she sat down in her seat. Although he was smirking, she knew he was serious. 

Rosalie glared at him before crossing her arms. “What did I say about reading my thoughts, creep.” She knew her siblings only wanted the best for her. The issue of changing Bella was a sensitive subject for her, though. “I’m not talking about this right now. You’re only gonna piss me off more than I already am.” Edward held up his hands in surrender and went back to pushing the slop on his plate around. Emmett laughed at the both of them, ignoring the tension completely. 

“Aw, Rosey misses her little cuddle bug,” he joked. “Can’t part with her for even a day without pouting.” Before Rosalie could yell at him Alice interrupted.

“I think it’s sweet. She’s been alone for centuries. Let her be happy.” The statement was followed by a dreamy sigh. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at the group and spoke.

“Not exactly alone if I’m surrounded by you assholes.” Everyone booed at her as she dodged a fry thrown by Emmett. The rest of the lunch period was spent in the same manner as Rosalie’s thoughts drifted back to Bella.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Just got home. U can come over if you want to. Window is open:) _

Rosalie didn’t allow herself to dwell on how quickly she made her way out of the house. She was in front of Bella’s window in no time at all, her body on autopilot. The window was opened fully and Rosalie smiled as she breathed in the girl’s scent. She leapt into the room while doing her best to land gently. Charlie was still downstairs and didn’t know of their secret meetups. Bella smiled at her from her seat on the bed. 

Rosalie instantly felt calm. “I missed you,” she breathed out. It felt like a magnet pulling her as she sat down next to Bella. The other girl immediately moved to sit in her lap, wrapping her into a hug. 

“I missed you, too, so much. I don’t care if it makes me sound clingy,” Bella mumbled into the crook of Rosalie’s neck. The vampire chuckled and rubbed her hands up and down the girl’s sides. She could feel Bella shiver gently at the contact.

“I think me being a creature of the night makes this a little bit different,” Rosalie answered even though Bella seemed to be half paying attention. She was too caught up in the feeling of Rosalie against her again. “How was your trip with Charlie,” she asked after a few minutes of silence. She was generally curious if the girl had managed to not be awkward the whole journey. 

Bella shrugged before leaning her head back to make eye contact. “Good, we went to that giant bookstore that just opened up. And I actually managed to get him to admit that he had finally taken Sue on a date.” The whole time she spoke her eyes continued to stray to Rosalie’s lips. 

“Did you get any books?” Bella nodded but didn’t speak. “Would you like to tell me about them?” Rosalie added, a smirk gracing her face. It only made Bella stare harder.

“Yeah, they um, look good, I think. Novels,” she finished, stumbling over her words. Rosalie just laughed and leaned down to place a kiss against Bella’s neck. The girl’s breathing immediately hitched as she turned her head to the side. She continued to place open mouth kisses up and down her neck.

“What type of novels?” she asked before resuming with her kissing. Bella’s grip on her shirt tightened and she knew she had heard her question.

“Really, Rose?” Bella softly responded. The tone of her voice made Rosalie shiver in pleasure. She loved to tease Bella, knowing that she’d be easily worked up. A second later she detached her lips and Bella groaned. 

“Are they fiction? Science? You do have really good taste in novels, truly.” Bella just glared angrily at Rosalie’s words. “That one you recommended recently really…”

“Stop talking,” Bella interrupted, bringing her hand to the blonde’s mouth. Rosalie just raised her eyebrows before licking her palm. Bella couldn't help but smile and snark, “very mature.” She continued to stare at Rosalie’s, still covered, face. It was easy to get lost in the other girl’s appearance. Bella thought that she was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. It was overwhelming at times. “The whole trip all I could think about was how happy you make me. Charlie asked if I was happy with you, if you treated me well. And I just...couldn’t stop thinking about it, about you. I love you,” Bella finished and finally pulled her hand away. 

A moment of silence passed between them before Rosalie connected their lips. The warmth quickly spread through her body as Bella’s words played on repeat in her mind. When she was alone, she was harsh and hostile. Bella had changed her and made her see things differently. She even saw herself differently now. As someone who deserved love and happiness. She tried to pour all that into their kiss. It wasn’t exactly gentle, both to overcome by passion. Whenever they kissed it was near impossible for them to keep it PG. Rosalie learned to just allow it to happen after a while. She could feel Bella starting to unconsciously grind into her lap gently, making her growl. 

Before it could get anymore heated Rosalie heard the sound of footsteps. Charlie was coming up the stairs. She reluctantly pulled back as Bella tried to follow her lips.

“You’re dad is upstairs now,” she explained quietly. Bella sighed and Rosalie couldn’t help but stare at her flushed cheeks. “I should go before he comes in here or something.” Before Bella could protest, Rosalie leaned over to kiss her gently. “Once I leave you can tell him that I’m coming to pick you up. I’ll come back in my car this time.” Reluctantly, Bella began to untangle herself from Rosalie.

“Fine, even though we’re trading this for a house full of vampires with super hearing,” Bella complained, still flushed. Rosalie just smirked.

“Incorrect, they’re all out hunting.” Rosalie couldn’t help but laugh at the way Bella’s eyes lit up at her words. She stood up quickly and began fixing her wrinkled shirt. 

“Well in that case, get out of my house,” she responded, gesturing towards the window. Rosalie stood with a huff and raised her eyebrow at Bella.

“Geez, someone’s horny today,” she boldly stated. Bella’s face turned a deep crimson color as she searched for a response. Before she could find one Rosalie started making her way towards the window. “I’ll be back soon. Love you,” her voice held no sarcasm. The last thing she saw before jumping out was Bella’s gentle smile. It was her favorite thing to see. 


End file.
